


Reluctant Partying: Arthur

by DasKatzchen



Series: Reluctant Partying [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DasKatzchen/pseuds/DasKatzchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bonus chapter to Reluctant Partying, where Arthur reflects on the previous night while nursing a hangover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reluctant Partying: Arthur

     He felt awful, like death. He swore he would never drink again; a promise he had made countless times before  
     "Oh, my bloody head!" Arthur groaned. A lot of last night was so blurry, and he vaguely remembered the kiss. But then he saw the video, it all came back.   
     Now he was lying there, staring up at the ceiling. He felt strange; he knew she didn't remember, but he couldn't forget. They had been dead drunk, she more so. He also had a bad feeling about it when she kissed him. They all knew how she felt for Ludwig, and how he felt for her. Gilbert made that very clear, and that she was off limits. Arthur would hate to backstab Ludwig like that. Also, he was scared to.

     However, he could see why Ludwig like her so much. He was jealous of her feelings for the German.

     Why was it Ludwig and not him? Why couldn't he receive that same affection; those same puppy eyes and shy glances Ludwig got. He wouldn't be able to restrain himself in Ludwig's place. How could he?   
     So when she kissed him, he didn't know how to react. First instinct was to push her away. But... She was kissing him. She had come to him! How could this be wrong? He could feel the lust in her kiss, for that was all there was, other than alcohol.

     It was still amazing.

     He wanted her badly, fiery passion welling up within him. Right then, he didn't care what happened after. For one moment, one delicious moment, he had her. It would never happen again.

  
     He should have known she had run off to puke, she had been drinking heavily. However, part of him said it had to be him. She probably opened her eyes and saw those big bushy brows and freaked out. He had almost never felt so down.

     Why? Why did she run away? Am I not good enough?   
     "Of course you’re not good enough." He told himself.   
     Yeah... He would never be enough.   
  
     "Oh god, I need some aspirin. This headache is going to kill me!"


End file.
